Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) stacking may be useful for increasing the amount of memory available in a computing system. Although memory may be increased by positioning multiple dies on a single plane, DRAM stacking may offer the particular advantage of increasing memory without a proportionate increase in the size of the footprint on the printed circuit board to which the dies are electrically coupled. Increased memory sizes may be accompanied by linear increases power consumed by the memory.